


Beautiful Wings

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [19]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat gets flustered again, Blushing, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, He is usually in pain because of hiding them, Kissing his darkened cold skin, M/M, Staring, The eldritch demon has wings, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Dr. Flug finds out a secret about his boss, the demonic eldritch, Black Hat.





	Beautiful Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based off the one-shot called 'Blackhat’s Secret’ by echodoll1211.
> 
> Also, this is one of my favorite headcanons about Black Hat, that he has wings 🎩 💜

Black Hat was in a bad mood. He was mad, irritated, and fully angry.

 

Although, there's a reason for it.

 

It's because his back was in pain. He was always secretly pained. He was hurting himself, to keep a secret, that he didn't want anyone else to know about. It was pure agony to hide them. But, he almost couldn't take it anymore.

 

There is something he hides behind that black coat that he wears.

 

The eldritch demon walked into his private room and closes the door.

 

He didn't lock it, being too much in a rush to think about it.

 

Black Hat takes off the black coat, tie, dark gray vest, and red shirt. Until his bare back and chest are showing.

 

He took off those shoes as well, leaving just the black pants on.

 

Black Hat lays down, on the bed, on his stomach. He was resting now. He lets out his darkened wings.

 

He was stretching them to their full length.

 

This demonic eldritch also popped the muscles on his back. He cracked his bones.

 

He rested there, feeling relaxed. He felt better.

 

Black Hat let out a breath of relief, that his wings and back weren't in restraint anymore. 

 

He smiles a bit, as he was in a peaceful state of mind. He closed his eyes, as he calmed down. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dr. Flug was walking down the hallway. He was heading towards Black Hat's office. He had to talk to his boss about an device, a invention that he has in mind.

 

He knocked on the door to that office, but no one answered. He was confused, knocking a second time.

 

“S-sir?”

 

It seemed nobody heard him, or was even there. 

 

Flug takes a deep breath and walks inside, finding that the eldritch demon wasn't here.

 

He decided to look in Black Hat's room. He slowly opened the door and looked in there, quietly.

 

Flug saw something that he didn't expect.

 

That eldritch demon was laying on the bed, without his upper clothes on, and there's two winged things coming from his back..

 

Black Hat has wings..?

 

Flug's eyes widened, in shock and awe. He was interested. He really wanted to touch them.

 

He wasn't afraid, as he kept his stare on them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat sensed an aura near him.

 

That can't be..

 

No one is allowed in his private room or office (without permission, although sometimes he lets his scientist come in, not needing it, that's besides the point), but him.

 

Black Hat snaps out of his thoughts and opened his eyes again, sensing someone there and very close.

 

“ _ **I know you're here.** Come out and I might not_ **skin you alive.** ” His voice had a threatening tone to it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flug gets startled, but he sighed softly. He walked in.

 

Black Hat stares at him. “Flug? What are you doing here?”

 

“I-I came to talk to you about an idea that I had. But, I didn't mean to.. I won't tell anyone..” Flug said, in a quiet voice.

 

Black Hat realized that his wings were still in the open and Flug just found out his deepest secret. 

 

He felt it as his face heated up. He got flustered, blushing slightly.

 

“You better not, or you won't be living any longer. You'll be dead, before you even knew what hit you.”

 

Flug nodded his head. “I..I understand. I promise that I won't..”

 

Black Hat remain silent, after that. Although, he appreciated him for promising to keep that secret.

 

There's silence between them, for a minute, until Flug talked again.

 

“C-Can I touch them..?” he asked him.

 

Black Hat snapped his head, looking at him, with wide eyes. He blushes again. “W-What..?”

 

“I said can I-”

 

“I know what you said..!” Black Hat yelled at him. 

 

Flug glanced at him, shyly. He probably shouldn't have asked that..

 

“Sorry, I'II just leave..”

 

“N-No!”

 

The human scientist turned around and looks at him. He noticed that his boss’ face was even more flustering with a darkly blue tinted shade.

 

“Wait, ok.. just.. Fine. But, if you do something that I don't like, I'II cut you.”

 

Flug agreed to his terms, nodding his head again.

 

He was walking over to Black Hat now. He crawled onto that bed, getting closer to him now. 

 

Flug started touching the wings, gently.

 

Black Hat blushed a bit, although he was staying calm and felt comfortable with him.

 

Flug stared at these wings, loving them.

 

They weren't truly terrifying, they are actually different. They're beautiful.

 

He expected that they would be like bat wings. Instead they're dark, raven black and medium sized, with feathers.

 

Flug touched them more, curving down the eldritch demon's wings. He also traced his fingers, through each long feather, and across the ends of them.

 

He started to feel around the parts, close to Black Hat's back. He accidentally touches a very sensitive spot.

 

Black Hat flinched and looked like he was about to hurt Flug with his claws, out of instinct.

 

Flug leaned down, over him and kissed the demonic eldritch's back, in between where these wings come out from there.

 

“I'm sorry, I won't do that again.” he also said, in an apologetic voice.

 

Black Hat accepted Flug's apology, breathing and calming down again.

 

Flug kept his touching as gentle as he could. He was still staring at him. He had a smile, from under his paperbag.

 

Black Hat didn't admit it, but it felt good. He smiled again, silently.

 

He liked Flug's warmth and presence. He also loves his scientist's touch. He loved everything about him.

 

This was nice. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :) ♡ 💙


End file.
